lisadossierfandomcom-20200213-history
Барт Симпсон
ночью, "The PTA Disbands" (6)]] Брат Лизы. Старше её на 2 года и 38 дней (My Sister, My Sitter). У них постоянно случаются конфликты. Но в итоге всегда заканчивается тем, что их отношения нормализуются. Любит частенько доводить Лизу, так, что она дуром орет. В одном классе с Бартом учатся Милхаус и Нельсон. Эпизоды, в которых Барт и Лиза как-либо взаимодействуют: * в Krusty Gets Busted (1) Лиза помогает Барту найти доказательство невиновности Красти. * Bart the General (1) дала Барту кекс с пола. Барт попытался защитить ее от хулиганов, из-за чего обрел серьезные проблемы с ними же. * в Bart vs. Thanksgiving (2) они ссорятся из-за того, что Барт по неосторожности уничтожил Лизину поделку ко Дню Благодарения. * Лиза помогала Барту улучшить навыки игры в мини-гольф в Dead Putting Society (2). * в Stark Raving Dad (3) Барт забывает о её дне рождения. Исправить ситуацию ему помогает Леон Комповски, считающий себя Майклом Джексоном. Вместе они пишут поздравительную песню для Лизы. * в Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes (3) она не выдаёт Барта, когда тот разрушает диван. Напротив, подыгрывает ему. * в серии When Flanders Failed (3) Лиза попросила у него защиты от хулиганов, думая, что он на самом деле владеет приемами карате. В итоге Барт был побит. *в серии Itchy & Scratchy The Movie (4) она пыталась уговорить Гомера, чтобы тот разрешил Барту сходить на кино "Щекотки и Царапки". *в Lisa's First Word (4) маленький Барт недолюбливает Лизу; но она покоряет его тем, что произносит его имя, и это становится ее первым словом. *в The Front (4) они с Лизой пишут вместе сценарий для "Шоу Щекотки и Царапки". *в Whacking Day (4) вдвоем спасают змей от избиения. *в Krusty Gets Kancelled (4) вместе помогают Красти вернуться в шоу-бизнес. *в Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadas Song (5) она помогла Барту, отдав ему для занятия "покажи и расскажи" свои камни - жиоды. Также она рассказала Барту, что он нуждается в Скиннере. *скучала по Барту в Burns' Heir (5), рвала обои и подставляла подножку Гомеру. *в серии The Boy Who Knew Too Much (5) убеждала Барта рассказать на суде правду. *в серии Lisa’s Rival (6) помог Лизе устроить подлость Эллисон Тейлор. Лиза не выдержала угрызений совести. *в Sideshow Bob Roberts (6) вдвоем с Бартом пытались доказать, что Сайдшоу Боб подстроил результаты выборов. * в 'Round Springfield (6) он даёт Лизе денег на то, чтобы купить пластинку Мёрфи "Кровавые десны". * Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy (6) она вместе с Бартом предполагает, чем занимаются взрослые вечером. * в Homer vs. Patty And Selma (6) она узнает, что он танцевал в балете, и говорит, что отныне они родственные души; целует его. * в Two Dozen And One Greyhounds (6) они вместе спасают щенков Маленького помощника Санты от мистера Бернса. * в Radioactive Man (7) она приободряет его, когда Милхаусу достаётся роль Отпада. * в Bart Sells His Soul (7) она выкупает его "душу" у Толстого продавца комиксов. Кроме того, на протяжении всей серии она всячески пыталась направить Барта на путь истинный. * Bart The Fink (7) вместе они узнают, что Красти не погиб, и убеждают его вернуться. * В The Day the Violence Died (7) помогала брату восстановить работу студии "Шоу Щекотки и Царапки". * в Summer of 4 Ft. 2 (7) пытался забрать новых крутых друзей у Лизы, для чего подстроил подлость. В конце попытался реабилитироваться, собрав в лизин ежегодник подписи ее новых друзей на память. * в Brother from Another Series (8) она помогала ему в очередной вывести на чистую воду Сайдшоу Боба, который на этот раз сам оказался подставлен собственным братом Сесилом. * в My Sister, My Sitter (8) она была у него сиделкой. * в Girly Edition (9) они вместе становятся ведущими детских новостей. * в серии Make Room For Lisa (10) Лизу подселили к Барту в комнату, и он устроил ей "веселую" жизнь. В результате у Лизы разыгрался стресс и начал болеть живот. * в серии Lisa Gets an “A” (10) Барт помог ей сдать контрольную, к которой она не подготовилась; он отвёл её к Нельсону, у которого она и получила все ответы. * в Bart the Mother (10) Лиза соврала матери, пытаясь выгородить Барта. За это Мардж велела Гомеру наказать её. Тот просто велел ей отправляться в комнату. * помог ей в серии Bart to the Future (11) избавиться от навязчивых кредиторов. * в серии Little Big Mom (11) Лиза осталась в доме за главную, пока Мардж была в больнице. И ей пришлось мириться с проказами Барта (и Гомера). * в Brother's Little Helper (11) Барт слетел с катушек из-за приема таблеток для концентрации внимания. Хотел даже вырвать у Лизы ее металлические пломбы, чтобы за ним не смогли следить. * в Treehouse of Horror XII (13) завидовал сестре, решил помочь Лорду Монтиморту насолить сестре. Но позже все-таки вступился за Лизу. * в I Am Furious Yellow (13) Барт пригрозил ей, что нарисует ее в своем комиксе. Тогда Лиза сразу же загорелась желанием, и добилась, чтобы он дал ей обещание, что сделает это. * в The Parent Rap (13) она пыталась взывать к чувству совести Барта, когда из-за него наказали родителей, а он даже ничем им не помогал. * в Little Girl in the Big Ten (13) он помогает ей вернуть популярность среди учеников. * в серии Bart vs. Lisa vs. The Third Grade (14) они начинают учиться вместе в одном классе. * в серии Barting Over (14) Барт решил переехать в собственную квартиру, и Лиза искренне сказала, что будет по нему скучать. Тогда Барт сделал ей на память "крапиву" в форме сердечка. * в серии Milhouse Doesn’t Live Here Anymore (15) они с Лизой становятся лучшими друзьями. * On a Clear Day I Can’t See My Sister (16) - Лизе удаётся через суд обязать Барта не приближаться к ней на расстояние менее, чем 20 футов. * в серии Milhouse of Sand and Fog (17) она принудила Барта сознаться Мардж в проделке с лифчиком. Также в этой серии Барт выказывает свое явно предвзятое отношение к Лизе, называя ее в разговоре с Милхаусом "худшим кошмаром". Сама же Лиза настроена к брату очень дружелюбно, и угощает их с Милхаусом печеньем. * помог ей освоиться в мужском колелктиве школы для мальчиков в серии Girls Just Want to Have Sums (17). * в Jazzy and the Pussycats (18) на Барта обращают внимание именитые джаз-музыканты, из-за чего Лиза впадает в депрессию. * играют вдвоем в крепость из картонных коробок в Rome-old and Juli-eh (18). * в серии 24 Minutes (18) он был суперагентом, вместе с Лизой они трудились над обезвреживанием вонючей бомбы. * в Dial 'N' for Nerder (19) вдвоём становятся виновниками смерти Мартина Принса. * в Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D’oh (20) он помогает ей заполучить дружбу девочек из Веверли Хиллз. Впрочем, его помощь выходит боком Лизе, когда обман раскрывается. * в серии Boy Meets Curl (21) помог ей вернуть жемчужные бусы, когда она обменяла их на значки. Специально для этого придумал "редкий" значок с Жировым - символом российской олимпиады. * в серии MoneyBART (22) Лиза становится тренером бейсбольной команды, в которой играет Барт. * в Lisa Goes Gaga (23) он публично разоблачает её, что она писала о себе хвалебные сообщения в интернете. * в серии Black-Eyed, Please (24) Барт помог ей избавиться от новой учительницы мисс Кэнтвелл. * в White Christmas Blues (25) он дарит ей на Рождество мантию и волшебную палочку Анжелики Баттон. * в Sky Police (26) ссорится с Бартом за право первой рассказать о том, что произошло в школе. * играл с ней в одной команде по лакроссу в серии There Will Be Buds (28). * в Pork and Burns (28) помог Лизе вернуть радость от игры на саксофоне. 2016-01-08 15-27-00 Скриншот экрана.png|"Bart Of Darkness" (6) 2016-11-18_22-55-42.png|"And Maggie Makes Three" (6) 2017-03-08_15-07-53.png|"Miracle on Evergreen Terrace" (9) 2017-07-05_13-58-46.png|"Bart vs. Lisa vs. The Third Grade" (14) Category:Родственники